Smithson's bomb
by jenr
Summary: James and Kerry are agents on the same mission, how will they cope together? Will they manage to find out who is causing all the bomb attacks in local cinemas and theatres? or will the mission end in ruins...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Luke walked into his form room on yet another dull Monday morning. His form tutor Miss Reynolds walked in, looking as tired and grumpy as all the pupils in her form. Following her into the room was a stocky blonde boy. The boy sat down on an empty seat near the back of the class. Miss Reynolds cleared her throat, in an attempt to get the classes attention. The noisy din which was Monday morning registration continued, and Miss Reynolds only managed to get their attention by yelling at them to shut up. As soon as the classroom was relatively quiet, miss Reynolds introduced the class to the boy at the back of the class,

'This is James McLurin, he will be joining us this time, I would like you all to make him feel welcome, Luke as you're going to be sharing all of your lessons with James, you can show him to his lessons.'

Luke was usually a shy teenager, so although he was embarrassed to be singled out in front of the class, he was pleased to have someone to talk to.

James sat back down, and leaned over the aisle,

'Hey mate, thanks for offering to show me the ropes round here' James said.

'It's nothing!' Luke said

Over the next few weeks, as Luke grew to like James, he invited James round to his house, little did he know that all James was doing was infiltrating his house, and gleaning as much about Lukes dad from Luke as he could.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one - **

_Two weeks before_

James Adams was happy. He didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, but that meant he didn't have to feel guilty every time he looked at another girl. His Schoolwork and

coursework was all up to date, his gcse's were mainly out of the way, and his best friend Kyle was taking up a temporary job for a few weeks at CHERUB campus. Therefore when he was in a good mood as he went out with a group of mates to see a film. The film turned out to be quite boring, but they had good fun mucking around, chucking popcorn at each other. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and smoke filled the cinema. Everyone in the cinema started screaming. As the smoke cleared James was the first to notice the message written on the screen;

'This is a message from Help Earth. The manager of this cinema is a bad man. We have had to deal with him.'

The seven Cherubs left the cinema following the security guards out of the emergency exit. The found the Staff member and the five or six red shirts who had been to watch a different film, and the carer Ellie instructed all of the cherubs to get back to the red minibus. When they arrived at campus, they were individually called in for questioning by Zara, and a man some of them recognised as the head of the anti terrorist section of MI5. James was the last to be called in, he was asked the same questions as all his friends had been:

'What exactly did you see? Did you see anyone acting suspiciously? What was the last thing you saw before the explosion?'

However after these questions, he got a suprise in what Zara said next.

'We need an experienced agent to investigate the multiple explosions at the cinema. We have an idea of who it was who caused them, so we will prepare a mission briefing for you, if you agree to undertake this mission?'

'Um yeah.. I mean of course, but i thought i wasn't allowed any more missions until I'd spent a bit more time on campus?'

'I know, however we want someone in place as soon as possible, to prevent any more attacks if possible, and you're the only agent we feel confident to send at such short notice.'

'Well I'm up for it, will I be alone, or is someone else going to be on the mission with me?'

'We were thinking of having a girl as well on the mission, our primary candidate is Kerry, but I wanted to make sure you were ok with this before asking her?'

'That's fine, me and Kerry are mates now, well most of the time anyway, especially after me and Dana broke up,'

The next day, James and Kerry went to the mission preparation building in the early evening, as they had been instructed by Zara.

_Exert from Mission Briefing for Kerry Chang and James Adams_

_**William Smithson**_

_Who is he?_

_William Smithson is a forty year old dad, living in a small town, not far from Stoke-on-Trent called Crewe. He has been a terrorist suspect for at least fifteen years, however the worst punishment he has ever received in a twenty pound fine for dropping litter. Forensics who where at the site of the explosion later in the day found traces of DNA in most of the cinema screens which had exploded. The DNA was linked to the Police record of Smithson, which had been taken when he was arrested, but not charged, for suspected involvement in the anthrax attacks. His involvement in the attacks has never been proved. _

_What use would cherubs be?_

_William Smithson is divorced, and has one son, whom he has custody of. His 16 year old son Luke stays with his father every week, and every other weekend, an agent will be in place to befriend Luke, another agent is to be used to befriend his niece Melissa Stockton, and to aid in infiltrating the home of Smithson. If necessary, an open approach will be used, but only under extreme circumstances._

_The cherubs role._

_John Jones will be posing as father of James Adams and Kerry Chang. They will all have the surname of Maclurin, but to avoid confusion, will keep their first names. To explain the difference in ethnicity, the Cherubs will say they had different mothers, but the same father. James Adams will keep his date of birth, but Kerry's will be forwarded three months in order to be eligible for the year 11 class which Melissa Stockton is in. _

_The ethics committee have agreed to this mission on a 5:1 vote_

_it has been classified **High Risk ** as another terrorist by Smithson is quite possible, and Smithson is believed to be violent, and Cherubs may observe severe violence from Smithson. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

James spent the next few days reading thick books compiled by MI5 containing all the information they had about Smithson, his jobs, his family and his past life. During these research sessions, he grew more friendly with Kerry, as they tried to sift through the masses of information they had to memorise. One sunny Saturday afternoon, James was reading one of the dossiers and felt his head getting heavy.

The light shining through the trees near the back of campus looked really pretty, and the cherubs felt really secluded. As Kerry turned around to ask James something, he caught a glimpse of her, her face lit up by the sun, and her eyes twinkling. All at once he knew that what he had had with Dana wasn't real, but how he felt about Kerry definitely was. He knew that this time, he had to do it properly, no seeing and mistreating other girls, and to keep it cool, not to move too fast. As these thoughts rushed through his head, Kerry said to him;

'James, what do you think of me as? A friend, or more than a friend'

James didn't know what to say, as he didn't want her to think he was just grabbing the opportunity, but didn't want her thinking that he didn't like her.

'I'll always have a strong connection with you Kerry, after all we've been so much together, but at the moment, I think I need a break from girls, totally, after everything that happened with Dana,'

'But you like me more than a friend?'

'Well, yes, but I need a break,'

'Well you've changed since the mission at Fort Reagan!'

with that, Kerry stormed off.

'Kerry! Wait! I do like you really, but I realised that the way I treated girls was wrong, and that if I ever wanted a chance with you, I had to show you that I wasn't always trying to get with girls.'

Kerry turned around, a smile creeping across her face which she tried to hide.

'Really James?'

'Honestly Kerry!'

with that Kerry walked towards James and they started kissing.

'...James...James... JAMES!'

James woke with a start to find Kerry laughing at him.

'James you were out like a baby, oh and by the way there's someone here to see you,'

James was disappointed to find that it was all a dream, yet he felt that the dream was trying to tell him something. However he realised that he would have to change his reputation, just one problem...

'James, you finished yet?' asked Jemma walking into the room,

'Almost babe,' replied James,

'I can't wait for tonight' She replied before giving his a quick kiss on the lips and walking out of the room.

James was confused, he thought he loved Jemma, yet sometimes, just looking at Kerry made him feel so many emotions. He packed away his pens in his bag, said goodbye to Kerry and went to his room to get ready for his date with Jemma. After showering and getting into his favourite top, a navy blue and white striped polo shirt he got from Abercrombie and Fitch in America. It wasn't what he would usually wear, but he loved wearing it for going out with girls.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

James and Jemma sat at a table at Mings Palace, Jemma was laughing about James' inability to use chopsticks,

'It's not my fault! You spent ten weeks in China on a mission!'

'James, you're seventeen, you should be able to use chopsticks by now!'

James gently kicked her leg under the table, which Jemma returned and the two started kissing.

They were abruptly interrupted by a waiter asking if they wanted more drinks.

'Why did you choose me James?' Jemma asked

'Cause you're gorgeous'

with that they started kissing again.

As they stopped to order desert, James saw Kerry walk into the restaurant with Gabrielle, and a group of their other friends. Although Kerry insisted that she was fine with James going out with Jemma, somehow knowing that she had seen him kissing Jemma made James feel awkward.

As the two made their way to the bus stop, he saw Kerry looking at him from the lit up restaurant. When she saw him looking, she quickly turned away. James tried to put this thought out of his mind as he started kissing Jemma again.

The next morning, James and Kerry were sitting in a briefing room, finishing their reading on Smithson, his child, his ex wife, the rest of his family, and everything he had done in the past ten years.

'You guys think you're almost ready?' asked John walking into the room.

'Yeah, sure' replied James, yawning, 'There's so little about Smithson himself though.'

'Well you'd better be ready tomorrow, I don't want to have to spend the journey going over details!'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just James, we all know how bad HIS memory is...' teased Kerry.

That evening, James and Kerry said goodbye to their friends over a delicious roast dinner,

'I hope John's cooking has isn't too bad!' James laughed

'yeah, we'll be thinking of you, with dodgy fish fingers, whilst we eat gourmet food here' retorted Callum

'You'll have to send us emergency food packs' said Kerry, joining in to the conversation.

After dinner, Kerry and James went up to their rooms to finish packing for the mission. The mission was not meant to be too long, so they didn't need to pack all their clothes, but even so, both Cherubs managed to fill three suitcases each with clothes. They struggled down the stairs with the cases, annoyed because the lift had a sign in front of it saying 'OUT OF ORDER'

John half laughed, half choked on his coffee seeing the amount of suitcases in front a CHERUB family saloon car, which was to be their family car for the next few weeks.

'Is this really necessary?'

'Of course, and this is just Kerry's make-up...' James joked, while Kerry glared at him, before grinning.

'Ok, you have five minutes to have a quick check in your rooms for anything you might have forgotten' John announced.

The two cherubs raced each other up the stairs, with Kerry just beating James by pushing him out of the way running along the landing.

After checking their rooms and not finding anything else they needed, they headed downstairs, to where John was waiting.

' All done?' he asked.

'Yep' they chorused

'Well jump in then' She said, opening the car door'

The two hour journey passed slowly due to the post holiday traffic on the motorway, but eventually they got close to Crewe. Finally at 11 O'Clock they drove into the housing estate where the three bedroomed house which was to be their home for the next few weeks was situated. They walked through the door and both James and Kerry raced upstairs to try and find the biggest bedroom. To James' disgust, the biggest bedroom, with the best view was painted bright pink. Therefore he let Kerry have this room, and claimed the next biggest room, leaving John with the tiny room at the back of the house. Needless to say, John was not happy about the arrangements, but decided not to make a fuss and start the mission with an argument. They wandered into the town centre, and ate lunch sitting on a park bench, after that, James and Kerry went to look round the school they would be attending the next day. The headteacher and most of the teachers seemed nice, and the school was a lot better than some of the places James and Kerry had been whilst on missions. However, it was still school, and the thought of the 30 minute walk they had each way made them groan as they headed back to the house.

James and Kerry spent the weekend getting used to the house, and finding their way around the town and, in John's opinion, getting in the way. John had to set up a lot of equipment so that when James and Kerry managed to plant listening devices in Smithson's house, they could start listening straight away.


End file.
